


A Change of Pace

by EndangeredMind



Category: Fate/Extella
Genre: Gorging, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Iskandar is bored with his life, and decides it's time for a change of pace.





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Iskandar groaned as he walked into his house and began to take off his large red cloak and laying it over a chair. He then continued to remove his clothes, sighing as he took off his large boots and uncoupled some of the fastenings around the armour, taking off the chestplate first and putting it to one side. He then did the same with his sandals and his skirt, although he was able to kick his sandals off. He grinned before looking at his body. He could do with food right about now, and his belly growled, agreeing with him.

He went to the kitchen in nothing but his underwear, and he began searching for something to eat. He didn’t care what it was. All that he knew was that he needed it and he needed it now! He began scouring high and low, looking for something good to eat. He smiled as he spotted a packet of ramen noodles, and upon reading that it would only a few minutes, he quickly prepared the noodles, watching as they cooked. Every second was agony, and his stomach growled and gurgled loudly, trying to voice how displeased it was having to wait.

He sighed when they were finally done, and quickly put them into a bowl, being careful not to burn himself. He then grabbed some chopsticks and eagerly began slurping them down, gasping a bit as some of the ramen noodles were a little on the warm side. However, he didn’t let that stop him, as he continued to gorge on them, not noticing that his body was starting to swell up as he shoved the noodles down his throat. He must’ve made more than he expected, as it seemed that the bowl was endless! He groaned and carried on eating.

He sighed and slurped up the rest of the noodles, before licking his lips and eyeing up the broth that had collected at the bottom. It looked delicious, and he could do with a drink after such a large meal! He tipped the bowl up and brought it to his lips, before drinking the warm and rather tasty broth. It tasted as good as it looked, and it did look delicious! Iskandar gulped it down, before removing the empty bowl from his lips and wiping his mouth, letting out a loud belch as he set the bowl on a table.

“Hmm. Getting nicely fat and big now, but it isn’t enough! There are bigger men out there!” He growled in disgust and began rooting through the cupboards for anything to eat. He had to be the biggest conqueror around, and there was nothing that was going to stop him! He pulled out a large cake, and began to stuff it into his face, not caring that he was getting crumbs all over as he scarfed it down as if it was nothing more than a snack! He smirked and let out a loud belch as the cake was finished off.

His belly and legs continued to swell as he carried on going through the cupboards, quickly draining them of their scrumptious contents. It felt so good to be able to eat and eat, and if he could keep finding this amount of food in each of the cupboards, then he would be the fattest ruler in the land in no time! He laughed and began placing the food in the cupboards on the table, so he could reach the food without having to manoeuvre around cupboard doors. “This is a feast for the ages!” He smiled, before grabbing a pastry.

The pastry promptly disappeared as he wolfed it down, not bothering to savour the texture or the taste. If he did that, he would slow down, and that would prolong his goal to become the fattest conqueror, and there was no way that he was going to let that happen! He began to shovel food in at a much faster rate, listening as his belly gurgled and glorped nosily. His underwear was stretching as he continued eating, becoming more defined around his crotch and his ever-expanding ass. It did feel good to gorge sometimes! “More!” He growled. “I need more!”

As he continued eating, his belly and thighs ballooned further outwards, covering most of the underwear, with the fabric making groaning noises as it was getting to its maximum capacity. “Look like I’ll need some new underwear soon, if this pair doesn’t burst that is!” He snickered and resumed eating, taking on the rest of the pastries and various other foodstuffs that littered the table in front of him. He let out a loud brassy fart, but that didn’t stop him as he continued stuffing his face with the food. It was a nice change from his usual mundane lifestyle.

The pile of food rapidly disintegrated as he began shovelling two or three items in his mouth at one time. Crumbs of food spilled all over the floor and down his ballooning figure, but that did little to deter him. “Ahhh mmmf, this tastes so damn good, but I can’t savour it! I NEED to become the biggest ruler in all of the land, otherwise this wonderful binge will be for nothing!” He grunted, sighing sadly as he began chowing down on the last of the food that was sat on the very messy and damaged table. It tasted incredible!

Iskandar sighed as he sat back, his body almost like a blimp as he groaned, listening as his massive stomach struggled to contain the food crammed within it. He felt his belly rumble, before he let out a very loud and long burp, groaning a bit as some crumbs sprayed out of his mouth and hitting the floor. He let loose another belch and he smirked, before lifting one chubby leg and letting out a very loud and very stinky fart, snickering as he saw the air turn green, and he sniffed the air, groaning a bit. “Wow! That stinks!”


End file.
